


Haunted (The Irreplaceable Remix)

by Izhilzha



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble remix; Jonas and Jack, season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted (The Irreplaceable Remix)

Major Carter knows he wanted a closer look at the mimic devices, and leaves them with him. He's thrilled, so he gets too focused. Forgets to shut the door.

The hiss of indrawn breath makes him look up.

The Colonel stands there, completely still. Not breathing, not blinking. Just staring.

Jonas is used to O'Neill's annoyance, which he often deserves.

He's not used to naked disbelief and longing.

In the mirror on the lab bench, he glimpses the image he's wearing right now. Daniel Jackson.

He's done it again. Before he can apologize, the colonel has vanished down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble remix of doctorv's (slash) fic "Pretending."


End file.
